infintiycrabsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boy Will
Bad Boy Will is a main character in the Infinity Crab Saga. He is the dark hero, and he represents rebellion and chaos. He is often opposed to Good Guy Graham, his rival. Being a chosen hero, Bad Boy Will does not speak. History The character of Bad Boy Will was created by Will Chapman and Graham Cole in the autumn of 2017, and they made an Instagram account, @thebadboywill, to document his exploits. This version of Bad Boy Will lasted until June, 2018. The Bad Boy Will Instagram posts followed a basic format: a picture of Bad Boy Will in the background with text in the foreground, stating "Bad Boy Will is so bad that..." with an exaggerated bad boy action or belief afterwards. The captions of these posts would be filled with loosely-connected and increasingly absurd hashtags, usually ending with a completely unrelated tag. Bad Boy Will made his grand return on Instagram on May 20, 2019, nearly a year after his last post, with a drastically redesigned look, but using the same post format. Bad Boy Will's sudden return was in preparation for his upcoming debut as a part of the Infinity Crab Saga in the June 7, 2019 No Shame, which also necessitated the introduction of Bad Boy Will's counterpart, Good Guy Graham. An IGTV post on May 20, 2019, first revealed the presence of another character. It played "Play the Game", Good Guy Graham's theme song, and revealed the words "There is another" and a stylized "G". The first appearance of #THEREISANOTHER was in the May 26, 2019 post, where is was the last tag. #THEREISANOTHER took up the entire caption of the next post, released on May 30, 2019, which also had audio of "Play the Game" hidden inside a video. Good Guy Graham's Instagram account, @thegoodguygraham, commented on Bad Boy Will's last post of the run, on June 5, which also tagged Good Guy Graham's account in the caption. Bad Boy Will and Good Guy Graham made their in-person debut as a part of the pilot of the modern incarnation of the Infinity Crab Saga, "The Rebirthening". Design First Instagram set In the first set of Instagram pictures, Bad Boy Will wears a Navy Academy sweater, yellow tee-shirt, bright green shorts, and red sneakers. He is portrayed as a goofy and naive childish character. Second Instagram set In the second set of Instagram posts, Bad Boy Will is portrayed much more like a traditional bad boy. He wears aviator sunglasses, holds toothpicks in his mouth, and wears a leather jacket. In the photos, he is portrayed much more as a delinquent with no regard for the rules. Infinity Crab Saga Bad Boy Will saw little change in design from the second set of Instagram pictures to his debut in the Infinity Crab Saga. He received tattoos on his arms, and nail polish on his thumbs and middle fingers. He also switched out his toothpicks for cigarettes. Appearances "The Rebirthening" In "The Rebithening", Bad Boy Will is introduced as a traditional bad boy. He meets Flip, who gives him an invitation from the Scale, who had observed Bad Boy Will's power with the dark side of the balance. Once at the lair of the Scale, Bad Boy Will sees Good Guy Graham, and the two immediately charge at each other, but the Scale stops the fight, telling them to put aside their differences to rebalance an imbalance in the balance, by saving Lauren Grobman, the host of the No Shame. The chosen heroes agree to work together, but, once they reach Lauren, a disagreement about which way to go, resulted in the pair loosing sight of Lauren, who is killed. After being berated by Flip, the chosen heroes separate. Before Season 1 A post on the Infinity Crab Saga Instagram Account from August 14, 2019 showed that Bad Boy Will was spending the summer in San Fransisco, California. "Remembrance" Bad Boy Will arrives at Lauren Grobman's funeral, having received an invitation from Flip, where he sees Good Guy Graham once again. The two prepare to fight, but Flip urges them to work together. Unwilling to even look at each other, Bad Boy Will and Good Guy Graham storm off in opposite directions. Bad Boy Will, distraught over his failure to save Lauren, sits alone. The Doc approaches him and initiates a conversation. When the Doc asks for an autograph and drops his pen, Bad Boy Will bends down to pick it up. The Doc injects Bad Boy Will with an oversized syringe, and Bad Boy Will passes out. The Doc drags Bad Boy Will Away, capturing the chosen hero. Powers and Abilities Bad Boy Will is the Black Ninja and is highly in tune with the dark side of the balance. Thus, he contains a mystic energy that compels him to disrespect authority and break rules. This energy is made of the same cosmic material that makes up all magic, and can be extracted and transformed through various means. Category:Chosen Heroes Category:Balance Users